The New Girl in town
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: There is a new girl at Kadic acadamy. Not only that but she's a runnaway. Who could she be running away from. Maybe family problems or other things. Pairings: JxA OxSam now I'm gonna get grief for this one but UxOC.
1. Elita Lyoko

The New Girl in Town

Our story starts off in the desert sector of lyoko. It had been a few days since XANA's last attack and since he escaped from lyoko. Anyways everything looked normal as ever except for the fact that a girl in blue and purple was getting chased by megatanks.

"Oh boy now I've done it!" She said to herself as she was running.  
"Well only one place to go." She said before hitting a button on a necklace that she was wearing. With that she disappeared into several blue pixels.

Meanwhile the lyoko warriors were sitting at lunch while Jeremy was trying to find where XANA had gone to.

"Any luck?" Aelita asked sitting next to him.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'm close." Jeremy said.

"Excuse me." They heard a girl say from behind. They turned around and saw a girl that could almost pass for Aelita's twin.

She looked to be about a year younger and had very pale skin. Her hair was in the same style as Aelita's except that it was a soft violet with streaks pink. Her eyes were a soft purple almost like her hair. She was wearing a blue shirt under a mostly blue dress except it had some purple flower designs on it. She also wore white leggings and purple ballet flats.

"Um... I'm new here and was wondering if I could sit here at this table. That is if you don't mind!" She added quickly.

"Um sure I guess you guys don't mind do you?" Jeremy said turning to the others. The others didn't mind and she sat down. She felt very uneasy being around them. You would too if you were in the same circumstances.

"So what's your name?" Yumi asked.

"Uh... Elita... Elita Lyoko." She said off the top of here head. 'Note to self think of a better last name next time.'

"Lyoko? That's a strange name." Jeremy said suspiciously.

"I guess. So what are your names." Elita asked.

"I'm Jeremy. This is Aeltia, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." Jeremy said pointing to each of them in turn.

"So where are you from?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh... here there everywhere." I guess that's true if I been in the net.

"Interesting. Then all of a sudden Jeremy's laptop started to beep signaling that XANA was attacking.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Um... no but we need to go it was nice meeting you." Aelita said before they ran off to the factory.

"Oh well." I said and headed to the dorms before running into a group of blocks.

"Now would be a good time to run!" I yelled and started running in the direction of the factory. I looked up ahead and saw the lyoko warriors were still in the park.

"Out of the way!" I yelled going in between them. The blocks just ran after me not paying any attention to the lyoko warriors. I could hear people running behind me and saw Odd and Ulrich chasing after me and the now six blocks after me. Soon though I found myself at the Hermitage.

"Damn it!" I yelled when one of them managed to strike me in the shoulder with it's laser. I fell to the ground thanks to the force of the laser. Then one of the blocks turned completely black before shifting into the form of a man. (We're just gonna use the form from The World She Lives in. I swear I've done XANA at least ten different ways!)

"Hello Elita. A little ways from home aren't you." He said.

"Leave me alone I don't want to go back!" I yelled at XANA.

"Now that's no way to speak to your father." He said.

Just then one of XANA's blocks exploded. Behind it stood Odd and Ulrich each holding a nail gun.

"Hey XANA don't you know you should be nicer to people you've just met?" Odd asked. Thank goodness they didn't hear the earlier conversation.

"Elita run!" Ulrich yelled destroying another block. I took the chance to run past XANA and ran behind one of the trees.

"Sorry kids but my business is not with you today but with my troublesome daughter." XANA said.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked.

"You're new friend Elita, how she came up with that I'll never know, anyways she is my daughter. Although she's run away from home and it's time to come home." He said.

"Good luck, but first, you have to go through us." Odd said getting into a defensive stance.

"Fine if I have to I'll kill both of you." XANA said getting ready to strike. Odd and Ulrich tried to hold their ground but after a few minutes they were both on the ground exhausted. All the time I stood watching. XANA ordered his blocks to attack. The two remaining ones aimed at Odd and Ulrich's head and prepared to fire what would be a fatal blow.

"Wait!" I yelled as I came out from behind the tree.

"Elita- I-I told you to get out of here." Ulrich said weakly.

"If you don't hurt them I promise that I'll go with you. Please dad I'll go just don't hurt them." I said walking up to XANA.

"Of course my child." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Take care Ulrich." I said before me and XANA disappeared as did the blocks.

(Ulrich POV)

Me and Odd woke up in our room. I looked over and saw that Odd and me didn't have any of the injuries caused by XANA. I could see Aelita and Yumi asleep at the desks.

"Yumi Aelita what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Huh... Ulrich you're ok!" She said. That was enough to wake up both Odd and Aelita.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well after we deactivated the tower we did a return to the past. We ended up back in the lunch room but you two fainted. We managed to avoid having to take you to the infirmary and just brought you here." Yumi explained.

"What about Elita?" I asked.

"That's the strange thing. When the return to the past happened and you two fainted me and Aelita brought you here. Then when we went to talk to Jeremy he said that she didn't come to lunch." Yumi explained.

"Yumi that girl was XANA's daughter." Ulrich said.

"What? Really did she hurt you?" Yumi asked.

"No actually she is the reason that we're still ok. Well more or less. She agreed to go back to Lyoko with XANA if he promised not to kill me and Odd." I said recalling what happened.

"We should go tell this to Jeremy." Aelita said.

"In the morning I want to sleep some more." Odd said falling back to sleep.

"Night." Aelita said before leaving. Now it was just me and Yumi.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said.

"Me too. Thanks for watching me." I said.

"You're welcome well I have to go. Goodnight." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Yumi." I said. Then my mind wandered to what happened today. That girl Elita, she seemed to have a thing for me. That's crazy though, she's the daughter of my sworn enemy. Then again she didn't seem to be evil. That was my last though before I fell asleep.

A/N Ok I know what you're thinking. Why is it that you disappear for several weeks and then pop out out of nowhere. Well the thing is is that I didn't know where to go with my stories so they are being put on another shelf because I've come up with a whole slew of new story ideas. Now I know that in less than a week it will be my one year anniversary of joining the site. Well I've got a whole new story planned. Now this isn't just a chapter or two no it is an entire FINISHED story. It will be a crossover of Code Lyoko and Reboot. Can't wait till the third.


	2. Welcome to Kadic Acadamy Mage

The New Girl in Town

(Lyoko sector 5)

Elita POV

"This is just great." I said to myself. I was back in sector 5, my room to be exact. I had a program that made it look like the dorms at Kadic. My Lyoko form was the same as Aelita's except the dark pink was replaced by a dark blue and the light pink was a light purple.

"What's wrong my child?" My dad asked coming into the room.

"I just want to be outside on earth. It was incredible out there. All the sounds, smells, being able to feel. Please can I go back?" I asked.

"No. The outside is very dangerous and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said calmly.

"Wait. What if I attended school there. But instead of boarding I'd be a day student like Yumi. That way I get to be on earth but I still would come home after school." I suggested.

"I don't know." He said thinking about it.

"Please, besides I could spy on the Lyoko warriors for you." I said.  
I didn't want to but that might be the only way that he'd let me go to earth.

"Well in that case. I think that with you spying on them it would be very beneficial. Very well then you can go." He said.

"Yes! Thank you thank you. You're the best dad!" I said excitedly hugging my dad.

"You will start tomorrow. We'll both go to the school tomorrow to enroll you and your sister." He said walking out of the room.

"Wait Mage is coming?" I asked surprised.

"Yes we need someone there to keep an eye on you. Besides if Mage comes I might decide to let the two of you be boarders." XANA said and left.

"Yes!" I said doing a fist pump. I was so excited that I'd get to go to school in the real world. So what Mage had to come, I can have some freedome.

"Hey dad?" I yelled. A few seconds later he came back in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I bring my pet manta?" I asked. Her name was Lilly, it's my favorite earth flower. Something went wrong when she was made and it caused to to be about the size of Odd's dog Kiwi.

"Well I know that the school doesn't allow pets. So I don't think so especially since you will only be there during the day." He explained.

"Oh alright." I said. I then began researching the school I'd be going to. A few minutes passed before my older sister Mage came in. She was at least a foot taller than me. Her hair was pure white with red and black highlights. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine except that the purple was replaced by a blood red and blue was replaced by a slightly lighter red. The while parts on my outfit were black on her's.

"So I here we're going to that academy on earth." She said.

"Yea to bad you have to come." I said.

"What's the matter princess? Don't want me to steal all the boys?" She asked mockingly.

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled at her.

"I'm older than you so I can do whatever I want." She said opening an Emagazine.

"If we do stay there as boarders I sure hope that we have separate rooms." I said.

"What's wrong don't like being around me?" She asked with a hurt face.

"Yup pretty much." I answered.

"Aww don't talk to your sister like that. She might get mad." She warned.

"Ooh I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. A second later I found myself on the ground with the back of my head hurting. "Ow. What the heck was that for!" I screamed at her.

"I warned you not to make me mad." She said. Then she grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up and off the ground. "Next time you'll end up with more than just a headache." She said before throwing me backwards onto my bed. Then she walked out.

I was pretty used to this by now. Mage always would be mean to me like this. Actually today she went easy on me. Normally I was in much worse shape or out cold.

(time jump to tomorrow)

"Come on girls it is time to go to earth." XANA called to us. One by one we all pressed a button on our wrist that would automatically devirtualize us.

"Ugh still not used to that." I said as I fell out of the scanner. I giggled to myself when I saw Mage fall and land on her face.

"What's so funny." Mage asked in a warning tone.

"Nothing!" I quickly added. I'd rather not start school with a huge bruise on me.

"Come on let's go." XANA said.

After a few minutes we arrived at the academy. Once we got the principal's I saw Jeremy and Aelita there.

"Hi." I said waving to them. They waved back. After a few minutes the secretary said that we could go in.

"Hello Mr. Delmas." XANA said.

"Good morning Mr.-" Delmas started trying to think of our last name.

"Lyoko. Xana Lyoko." He said introducing himself.

"Yes Mr. Lyoko. I see that you'd like to enroll your daughters here into the academy." He said.

"Yes this is my older daughter Mage. And her little sister Margret." He said.

"Yes I see so are these tow going to be day students or will they be staying here at the academy?" Delmas asked.

"I'd like to enroll them as boarders." He answered.

"Very well then unfortunately we have run out of rooms so we are going to have to have both of them share a room with another student meaning that their'd be three of them in there. Is this alright?" Delmas asked.

"That would be perfectly fine." XANA answered.

"Good I'll have Jim move a bunk bed into the room and an extra desk and wardrobe. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. I'll have Belpoise and Stones show your daughters around. It was a pleasure meeting you." Mr. Delmas said.

"And a pleasure meeting you as well." XANA said. We said goodbye to dad and he left. When we exited the office we saw that Jeremy and Aelita were there waiting to give us a tour of the school.

"Hey Elita who's this?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Mage and this is my younger sister Margret." Mage said.

"Margret I thought you said your name was Elita?" Aelita questioned.

"Eh it was the best I could come up with on short notice. Plus had things gone differently I'd rather not have my name be Margret if I enrolled here. I could already think of the teasing." I explained.

"True, true. So anyways shall we get started?" Jeremy asked.

"That'd be great!" I said. After about an hour or so we were done and Aelita showed us to her, er our, room.

"Oh looks like Jim already got all the new stuff in." Aelita said opening the door. "It's not much but it's home."

"It looks nice." I said.

"A little too pink don't you think." Mage said in a grouchy tone.

"I think it looks just fine." I said out loud.

'Sorry about her she is uh very grouchy all the time. By the way don't freak out I have telepathy on earth.' I said to Aelita in her head.

"So are you girls hungry?" Aeltia asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Whatever. Let's go." Mage said grumpily.

"Is she always like this?" Aeltia asked quietly. Mage was already ahead of us so she couldn't hear us.

"Yes, just don't make her mad and you'll be fine. And I mean it don't make her mad." I warned her.

When we got to the lunch room we all got a tray for lunch. When we got to the end of the line we saw Sissi in front of us.

"Well looks like we have some new students. Ugh looks like the hair gets weirder and weirder by the day." Sissi said. She was really annoying and got on my nerves.

"Well it looks like you're the school snob. Ugh it looks like people can sink lower and lower every day too!" I said mocking Sissi.

"Why you I'll have you know my father is the principle." She said flipping her hair.

"Well I'll have you know that I don't freaking care. By the way, do you always fight behind you father?" I asked. Now I was getting angry. If you looked close enough you could see my light purple eyes turning a much darker purple.

"Whatever." She said walking away. My eyes were still the dark purple when I turned to Aelita and my sister. Aelita look concerned when she saw my dark eyes, Mage on the other hand gave me a sinister smile. Slowly though my eyes changed back as I calmed down. After getting out lunch we went to sit down with the other lyoko warriors.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Margret and Mage." Aelita said introducing us.

"Hey I thought your name was Elita?" Odd said.

"Eh long story but the name's Margret." I said.

"Ok so who's this?" Odd asked.

"I'm Mage. Margret's older sister." She said. With that she walked off to go and sit at Sissi's table. At first Sissi tried to make her go away but then Mage must have said something to her that she liked cause she smiled and let her sit down.

"Uh sorry about her she can be very..." I said trying to think of a word.

"Mean." Aeltia suggested.

"Yes. So anyways how've you guys been?" I asked and with that we all continued to talk.


End file.
